


Tempesta

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fights, Kings & Queens, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sarcasm, Slash, Swearing, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, double shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Thor macina metri a falcate nel salotto di sua madre, mentre Frigga tiene in braccio la neonata di Eir e cerca di ragionare con lui.</i><br/>Perché l'amore non è tutto rose e fiori, soprattutto se ami Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di fulmini

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809456) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Avvertimenti lampeggianti per l'energico, volgare turpiloquio in apertura e non solo. Midgard non ha arricchito solo la _personalità_ di Thor, a quanto pare *risatina colpevole* Povera Frigga.
> 
> Per chi non lo sapesse, Eir era la dea della medicina e grande amica di Frigga, di cui era damigella; so che non aveva figli, ma questa è pur sempre una fanfiction. E on another note: il suo nome significava "aiuto" o "misericordia". Accurato, in questo caso...

 

Loki è incazzato, ma guarda.

No, Loki è _incazzoso_ e _Thor_ è incazzato – ma sul serio. Perché Loki può esser cambiato quanto vuole, ma si offende ancora per le cose più stupide e in certi periodi non gli si può neanche parlare (senza che ti stacchi la testa, s'intende). Lui e le sue stizze della malora. Dovrebbero aver superato queste buche. Invece no, a quanto pare; che rottura di coglioni.

E fanculo il parlar forbito.

 

Thor macina metri a falcate nel salotto di sua madre, mentre Frigga tiene in braccio la neonata di Eir e cerca di ragionare con lui. Le ha chiesto di non farlo uscire da lì, a costo di legarlo: se dovesse metter piede nelle proprie stanze, nella sala delle udienze o anche in un fottuto corridoio e incrociare Loki, comincerebbero a volar fulmini. Fuori sta già grandinando.

«Ma cosa crede che sia, il suo cagnolino?» sbotta, girando su se stesso con uno schiocco di mantello. Dannato abbigliamento cerimoniale. «Devo mendicare le sue gentilezze, ora? _Di nuovo_?»

La bambina corruccia il viso e strilla. L'occhiata di Frigga è carica di disapprovazione.

Thor allarga le braccia, esasperato.

«Che colpa ne ho io, se sono tutti così _sensibili_?» commenta.

«Thor, un po' di pazienza non fa mai male coi piccoli e con gli innamorati» lo rimprovera sua madre. «Pensa a quando avrai dei figli. Lo so che Loki si aspetta molto da te, ma è normale. E sta attraversando un momento delicato.»

«Vuoi dire che la sua guersa si sta facendo sentire più del suo uccello» fa, sarcastico.

«THOR!»

Le strida della mocciosa raggiungono vette inesplorate dall'onda del suono.

«Oh va bene, va bene, ho capito!» Riprende la sua marcia, nero. «Non posso più parlare liberamente con nessuno, in questo palazzo! Lei ha le coliche, Loki cavalca l'onda rossa della guerra, e tu–forse anche tu, madre?»

Sa di aver passato il segno non appena la domanda gli esce di bocca. Il volto di Frigga diventa pallido e aguzzo.

È dieci volte il re che è lui, perché tutto ciò che dice, mentre gli indica bruscamente la porta con un braccio e culla il neonato con l'altro, è un secco: «Fuori».

Thor esita, pugnalato dal senso di colpa. «Madre–»

«Fuori, figlio. Stai assomigliando a tuo padre nel modo meno lusinghiero, adesso. Va' a farti un giro.»

«Io...»

«E parla con Loki, quando ti sarai calmato. Siete persone adulte.»

Le madri dei sovrani sanno zittire i sovrani come non potrà mai alcun nemico vincitore. Impacciato, farfugliando scuse che non sono ancora prive di collera ( _convinci lui che è adulto, madre_ ), Thor esce.

 

_«_ Maledizione _.»_


	2. Di neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki impreca, buttando a terra un libro. E appioppando un calcio alla scrivania._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Sfida 6 della Staffetta in Piscina, col prompt: orfano, Tempesta primaverile.

 

È un'inenarrabile mattina di primavera: petali di fiori volano su un vento freddo come bora, il sole opacizza i vetri, gli uccellini gracchiano sulla grondaia e la figlia di uno dei giardinieri rantola a gola spiegata mentre cosparge di letame le aiuole del giardino. Sotto la sua finestra. Rotta in un momento di _sfiducia_.

Sì, Loki è irritato. Gentile chiedere da parte tua, ora porta via quel rosolio prima che te lo faccia bere dal naso – caraffa e vassoio compresi. Sì, lo so che sei soltanto uno scudiero. So pure che ambasciatore non porta pena.

No, non me ne importa niente.

«Uh. Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino» commenta Sif dalla porta, lasciando passare il ragazzetto in lacrime.

Loki le punta gli occhi addosso. Si è impedito di andare alla colazione ufficiale per evitare incidenti non ritrattabili, ma non significa che rifiuterà chi gli si offre come vittima così generosamente.

«Cosa vuoi?» chiede, vellutato.

Lei fa dondolare il pugnale che tiene alla cintura e studia i resti delle suppellettili d'arredo. Alza le spalle, distratta dal caos.

«Thor ti sta cercando.»

«E lo sta facendo così bene che non gli è passato per la testa di guardare qui, in camera mia?»

A Sif scappa un sorrisetto. «Forse vuole prendere tempo.»

«Oh, risparmiami la commedia» dice, astioso, girando sui tacchi per consumare un po' di pavimento. «Di' quel che ti ha detto di dirmi e vattene. E ricordagli che non accetterò niente di meno della prostrazione. Stavolta ha davvero passato il segno.»

«Che le Norne mi guardino bene dall'immischiarmi nelle vostre faccende» esclama lei, offesa, gettando le braccia in aria. «Io imparo dai miei errori, grazie!»

E sparisce, inghiottita dalle quinte del corridoio.

Loki impreca, buttando a terra un libro. E appioppando un calcio alla scrivania. Poi si rende conto che avrebbe potuto appiccicare addosso a Sif un incantesimo-regalino per Sua Maestà, o accorciarle i capelli (quello si che avrebbe fatto incazzare Thor!). Invece s'è lasciato sfuggire l'occasione. E' distratto e inconcludente.

Crolla su una poltrona. Poi digrigna i denti e si morde le nocche di una mano, mugolando per la rabbia, l'ansia e la frustrazione.

Accidenti a Thor. Gliela pagherà.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ♥♥


End file.
